Missed Chances
by SweetiePie1
Summary: RVD&Dawn Marie. Rob had been in love with Dawn for years, but when ECW is bought and the two dont get to see each other anymore, can someone new steal Rob's heart?
1. Part 1

Missed Chances

Chapter 1

*2000*

Clearing his throat, Paul Heyman looked around at all of the men and women in front of him. "Everyone, I'm sorry to have to tell you this but… we've been bought by the WWE." 

Everyone let out a collective gasp of shock.

"What?!" Tommy Dreamer exclaimed, his mouth hung open in shock. Turning to his good friend Rob Szaktowski, he saw that Rob wore the same expression as him and many of their co-workers.

"Dude, I can't believe this." Rob finally spoke. "What's gonna happen to all of us?"

"Well, the WWE has been scouting some of you for a while. So, some of you might be in the WWE before you can hit the unemployment line." Paul explained, trying to keep the sadness out of his voice.

"What about the others?" Tommy asked.

"Well… we don't know. The WWE will offer contracts to those of you that they want. For the others, just hope that they come for you too." 

"I can't believe this." A voice behind Rob and Tommy muttered. Turning around, they both saw Sabu (Terry Brunk).

"I know man." Rob consoled his friend. 

"Guys." Paul called, attempting to get everyone's attention. "Guys!" He screeched again.

Everyone turned around, watching Paul intently. 

"I just wanted to say a few things. I don't know who will get picked up for the WWE and who wont, but I want you all to know that each and every one of you deserve it. You've all worked your asses of here, in one of the toughest federations ever. In my book, you should all be picked up. But, we all know that wont happen. The WWE will take the biggest moneymakers from here, and people that they think can make them more money. Their business is all about money. I just want you all to know what a pleasure it's been to work with you. I truly do love all of you. Good luck in everything you do in the future. Hopefully, I'll meet up with some of you again. Goodbye."

As Paul finished up his speech, everyone was a little choked up. They were leaving their jobs, what they had loved doing for years, and stepping into an uncertain future.

"Rob, Rob?"

"Sorry Tommy." Rob apologized, shaking his head. "I was just…"

"Thinking?" Tommy finished.

"Yeah." Rob said with a nod. Turning his head, he scanned the room, looking at some of his friends. He gave Jazz (Charlene Moore) and her husband Redd Dog (Rodney Mack) small smiles. He would miss everyone; so many people had become like family to him. As he scanned the room, one person caught his eye.

She was sitting in the corner of the room, alone. She had always been a talkative person, hanging out with friends. Now she was alone, sad and alone. She looked so sad, like she could cry at any second. 

"I'll be right back." Rob told Tommy, walking away at a brisk pace.

"Hey Rob." Danny Doring (Danny Morrison) greeted.

"Hey Danny." Rob replied, looking over Danny's shoulder at the dark haired woman, still alone in the corner of the room.

"I just… I just wanted to say bye."

"Don't say bye, we'll see each other again."

"Yeah… talk to you later, Rob."

"Bye Danny." As soon as Danny walked away, Rob quickened his pace and walked over to the women. "Um… hi."

Looking up, the woman met Rob's hazel eyes with tear-filled green ones. "Hi Rob."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It's just… this is all so sad. I'm gonna miss everyone."

"Me too. I can't believe all this. ECW was such a strong, talented company. WWE just has more money." 

"Yeah." The woman agreed with a nod.

Nodding back, Rob turned his head, watching as many of his friends slowly made their way out of the building. Feeling a sinking feeling in his stomach, Rob knew it was really over. The ECW era was coming to an end. The company where he had had so much success was now closing up. Would he be taken to the WWE? Would they want him?

"Rob? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah Dawn, I'm fine."

Dawn smiled at his assurance, not sure she believed him. "Well, I guess we should be going."

"Yeah." Rob agreed with a sigh. "Let me take your bags."

"Thanks." Dawn told him gratefully. "So…" She started as they walked out into the night. "Do you think you'll make it into the WWE?"

"I hope so. It's been a dream of mine for a long time." Rob explained. "What about you?"

"I wish, I don't really think they'll pick me up though."

"Why not?" Rob asked, curiosity growing.

"Well, here they never used me as more than a valet. Why would the WWE want more? And they have plenty of valets, they probably aren't looking for any more."

"Woah, they don't need valets, they need wrestlers. You could be a wrestler, it's just that no one here ever let you. Maybe WWE would give you a chance to really compete." 

"I hope so."

Rob sighed. "I hope so too, Dawn, you deserve the chance."

Smiling, Dawn looked up, once again meeting his eyes. "Rob, why are you being so nice to me?"

Blushing, Rob looked away, not wanting Dawn to see his red face. The truth was that Rob had always had a little crush on Dawn, he just never told anyone, especially her. She was so out of his league, gorgeous, sweet, talented, everything he'd ever looked for in a woman. 

"Rob, you there?" Dawn joked, waving a hand in Rob's face.

"What? Oh, sorry. I just… you deserve to be treated special. You shouldn't settle for anything else." 

"Aw… Rob. Thank you."

"No problem." Rob replied, the blush coming to his cheeks again.

"Rob." Dawn quietly said, gazing up to meet his eyes. 

Turning away quickly, Rob didn't want Dawn to see him blushing. He was supposed to be RVD, tough and arrogant, not caring what anyone thought. Not dependent on anyone. But then, why did Dawn have such a power over his emotions? 

"Rob." Dawn repeated, directing his gaze back to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Rob replied, smiling. Feeling brave, he leaned down slowly, pressing a soft kiss on Dawn's lips. Pulling away, he couldn't help but grin, he had wanted to do that for so long.

"Rob."

"Yea…"

Rob couldn't help but gasp as he was cut of by Dawn pressing her lips to his, in yet another kiss. This time though, it was longer and more passionate than before.

"Wow." Rob breathed, trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah." Dawn agreed.

"Why did you…"

"Kiss you? Just an urge."

"Oh."

"Well… I have to go." Dawn admitted, the sad look coming back to her face. 

"Ok, I'll talk to you later, I guess."

"Yeah, good luck in WWE, I know you'll make it."

"You'll make it too, I know it."

"Thanks." Smiling, Dawn started to walk away. "Bye Rob."

"Bye Dawn." Rob said with a wave. As he watched her get into her car, a feeling of regret came over her. He had finally done the one thing he had wanted to do for so long and now it couldn't go anywhere. He and Dawn were headed for two separate places. It was over.

A/N: Ook, that's chapter 1. It's a challenge from Brit. I hope you guys like it. More to come soon!

:)Nicole***


	2. Part 2

RVD/Dawn

Chapter 2

*2001*

"Hey Rob, man you ready?" 

"Dude, I've been ready for this for over a year." Rob assured his friend as they stood in the guerrilla position of a WWE arena. Rob couldn't believe it. He was finally here, his dreams were coming true. It had been over a year since he had been on live TV for a wrestling match. Now the WWE had hired him and many other former ECW stars to debut in the WWE as a part of the WCW and ECW Alliance, headed by Paul Heyman and Shane and Stephanie McMahon. Rob was glad to see so many of his old co-workers but, as happy as he was for the people who had been hired, not everyone was back. 

"Come on! Rob… its time." Tommy yelled as a stagehand cued them to go out.

Shaking the thoughts from his mind, Rob ran out, right behind Tommy as they both made their way to the ring and quickly started attacking WWE people, making sure it was clear to everyone that he was a part of the Alliance. After a good beat down, Rob and Tommy, as well as a few other ECW and WCW members left ringside, walking to back, hearing people both cheer and boo at them.

"That was such a rush!" Justin Credible exclaimed, high-fiving Tommy.

"Yeah, it's been way too long, it's so good to be back." Tommy agreed. 

"Yeah." Rob agreed unenthusiastically. Walking away, he smiled at a few of his old friends, happy to see them again. As happy as he was though, he couldn't shake his thoughts from the people who didn't get hired, one person in particular. Dawn.

Dawn Marie. Rob still couldn't believe that they had kissed that day in 2000. _It was over a year ago, get over it. _Rob scolded himself. He didn't want to spend all his time thinking about Dawn. But, as hard as he tried, he couldn't stop. He had always liked her, and the kiss just intensified the crush he'd had. _If only she were here. I could see what the kiss meant to her. Maybe she felt the same way about me. But, if she did, why didn't she say anything about it? Hell, why didn't *I* say anything about it? If I wasn't such a chicken shit, maybe… _Maybe what? Rob didn't know what was wrong with him; he hadn't seen Dawn in over a year, yet she still haunted his thoughts. Every time he thought, he thought about her.

"Damn it!" He finally screamed, letting his anger out as he punched the wall.

Upon hearing a gasp, Rob turned around, only to meet the frightened eyes of Stacy Keibler.

"Oh, Stacy, sorry if I scared you. I'm just in a really bad mood right now."

"No, it's ok." Stacy assured. "I was just walking and I heard you yell. It kinda freaked me out. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, well no. But I'll be fine."

"Do you wanna talk about it? I'm always here if you wanna talk."

"Thanks, but I don't wanna waste your time." Rob explained, turning around. 

As he started to walk away, Stacy grabbed him by the arm, stopping him. "Rob, it wont be a waste. I've been told I'm a good listener."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just let me go tell Andrew first. I don't want him to worry."

"Ok."

"I'll be right back." Stacy told him, turning around and scurrying away.

*~*~*~*~*

"Rob?"

Turning around, Rob smiled. "Hey Stace." He greeted with another smile. His smile turned into a frown when he saw the sad look on Stacy's pretty face. "What's wrong?"

"Um… Andrew and I had a fight. I think we broke up."

"Aw, Stacy I'm sorry." Rob consoled, reaching out and patting Stacy on the shoulder, feeling awkward as he did so.

"It's ok. Enough about me. What was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Don't worry about that. Now, what happened with you and Drew?"

Sighing, Stacy walked past Rob and sat down in a nearby chair. "Well, I went to tell him that I was going to talk to you. But he said that he wanted me to stay and watch a movie with him. I told him I didn't wanna watch it though. I dunno, he just got mad and we yelled a little bit. Then he just told me to go if I wanted to, and I did."

"Stace, did you do all that just to come here?"

Shaking her head, Stacy shrugged. "No, me and Andrew have been having some problems. We would argue over stupid, petty things. I was getting tired of it. I guess this was just the last straw."

"Stace, I'm so sorry. I don't know what else to say."

"Thanks, it means a lot to know that you care." Stacy replied, hesitating for a minute, then reaching over and giving Rob a quick hug. "Ok, now what did you wanna talk about?"

"Well, it's kinda stupid. But, when ECW was bought last year, I was really upset."

"That's not stupid."

"Well, no. But the thing was, the whole time I was in ECW I had a crush on someone and I never told her. But… on the last night everyone was together, we kissed. It was like two little kisses, then she left. We haven't spoke since, but I can't stop thinking about her."

"I understand." Stacy agreed solemnly. "Well, can I ask who it was?"

"Well yeah. It was Dawn Marie."

"Really? Well I can understand now. I've heard nothing but good things about her. Maybe you should get a hold of her and let her know how you felt. If she kissed you back, maybe she felt the same way."

"Maybe."

"Don't doubt it, Rob. You're a sweet guy, any girl would be lucky to have you."

"Thanks." Rob said with a smile, a light blush playing at his cheeks. "You're really sweet too, Stace. One of the sweetest girls I've met here. If Drew cant see that, he doesn't deserve you."

"Thanks. It means a lot to know that you think so highly of me. And you know what?"

"What?" Rob questioned curiously.

"You're right. Drew doesn't deserve me. If he wants to be a controlling jerk, let him act like that to someone else. I'm not gonna deal with it anymore."

"Good."

"Now, what are you gonna do about Dawn?"

Sighing, Rob contemplated his choices. "I don't know. I really care about Dawn. But, it's just like a crush, we've never spent much time together, we've never really talked. I just kind of watched her from afar, as corny as that sounds. All we shared were two kisses. Maybe it's time to move on."

"If that's what's best, you should do it." Stacy advised.

"I'm going to. It's over. I'm done mourning over stuff I can't have."

"Good." Stacy answered cheerfully. "So, since we're both getting rid of our old lives, maybe we should do a cleansing or something, kinda like a ritual to rid ourselves of evil."

"You're crazy, but you're right. How about… how about we go out to a club? A little dancing, little drinking, fun."

Thinking for a second, Stacy quickly made up her mind. "I'm in. Just let me go get changed and we can go."

"Alright, I'll meet you right outside in about twenty minutes."

"Ok Oh, Rob?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." Stacy said with a grateful smile. As the two locked eyes for a minute, Stacy smiled and placed a quick kiss on Rob's lips. "I'll meet you in a few minutes."

"Ok." Rob replied, watching as Stacy walked away. Maybe getting over Dawn wouldn't be *so* hard.

A/N: So, how is it? I'm hoping everyone likes it, I'm really starting to. I like the pairing so hopefully I can build a good story from a good challenge. If you have any ideas on how to make it better, let me know and I'll use them. I want the story to be as good as possible! R&R and tell me if I should continue. :)Nicole***


	3. Part 3

Missed Chances

Chapter 3

"Stace, ready to go?" Rob questioned, knocking on the door to Stacy's hotel room.

"Yeah, just a sec." Stacy called back.

Seconds later she emerged from the room, wearing a short black miniskirt, black strappy heels and a red halter-top. "How do I look?" She questioned, weary of the answer she might receive.

"Amazing." Rob breathed, as his eyes looked her up and down. "I mean, you look beautiful Stace, not that that's anything new."

"Thanks." Stacy replied, a small blush reddening her face.

"We should get going, I know the perfect place to go, it'll help us forget all about our problems."

"And where exactly is that?" Stacy questioned, curious.

"Just a bar, kinda a club slash bar thing. We can dance, drink, and have fun."

"Sounds good." Stacy agreed, smiling widely. "Let's go!"

Nodding, Rob turned and walked to his car, watching Stacy intently, almost in a trance by her beauty. As they approached the car, he helped her in, then got in on his side and drove off.

*~*~*~*~*

"Here we are." Rob announced as he parked in the in the parking lot of the club. Stepping out of the car, he walked over to Stacy's side, letting her out.

"This place looks awesome, let's get inside."

Nodding, Rob led her inside, scanning the room for a table to sit at. Spotting one, he led Stacy over to it.

"So, do you wanna…"

"Rob!"

Turning at the voice, Rob sighed as he noticed Tommy walking towards him. "Hey Tommy, what's up?"

"Nothing, just wanted to grab a beer. Oh, hey Stacy."

Smiling warmly, Stacy nodded at Tommy.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Just hanging out."

"Ok, well I'll let you guys 'hang out' then." Winking at Rob, Tommy excused himself and went back to the table he was sitting at.

"So, what were you saying?" Stacy questioned.

"Um… do you wanna dance?"

"I'd love to." Stacy replied, walking past Rob, out onto the dance floor. Rob followed close behind, wanting to be near Stacy as much as possible.

As they made it to the middle of the dance floor, a slow song started. Grinning internally, Rob pulled Stacy close, wrapping his arms around her waist. In return, Stacy wrapped her arms around Rob's neck, looking him in the eyes. 

"You know something?"

"Huh?" Rob questioned.

"I would've never seen this coming."

"This?"

"Me and you, here, together. It's so odd, but so amazing."

Rob could feel himself blushing. "Yeah, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, cuz I know I am." Feeling a jolt of confidence, Rob started to slowly lean in, getting closer and closer to Stacy.

"Van Dam, get your ass away from her!"

Jumping, Rob looked up, only to meet the cold eyes of Test (Andrew Martin). 

"Andrew?" Stacy questioned, shock filling her voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to claim what's mine." Andrew stated firmly.

"Yours?" Stacy questioned incredulously. "I'm not yours Andrew, you don't control me."

"So, we have a little fight and you go running to _him_?!" 

"Drew, dude, chill out." Rob advised, noticing how people were starting to watch the scene.

"Fuck you! Don't you EVER tell me to do anything! I'm here to claim what's mine and that's exactly what I'm gonna do!" With that, Andrew grabbed Stacy by the arm, attempting to pull her with him.

Thinking fast, Rob grabbed Stacy's other arm, pulling her towards him. 

"Guys!" Stacy yelled. "You're hurting me!"

Instantly, Rob let go. He never wanted to hurt Stacy. "Sorry Stace."

Andrew on the other hand, didn't seem to care. After a second's consideration, he again started pulling Stacy with him.

"Drew, let her go!" A voice from the crowd yelled.

All three looked in the direction of the voice, finding that it belonged to a tall, blonde Canadian. 

"Screw you, Copeland. She's mine and he should've stayed away from her."

"Drew, you're not thinking straight. Stacy isn't yours, she came here with Rob. Now, let her go or…"

"Or what? What are you gonna do Adam, talk some sense into me? Screw that, and you, and RVD." 

"Drew…"

"Just fuck off Adam, no one's in the mood for your counseling. Just fuck off and go back to jacking off or whatever it was that you were doing before. Me and my girl are gonna…"

Not giving it a second thought, Rob and Adam both went for Drew, each getting in a few punches before he finally let Stacy go.

"Are you okay?" Rob almost laughed at his question. _Of course she isn't okay, you idiot. _

"I…I'm fine." Stacy replied shakily.

Upon meeting her eyes, Rob noticed the tears forming in them. "Stace, I'm sorry for this. We shouldn't have come here."

"No… no Rob. I'm happy we did. I like spending time with you. I like you."

Grinning, Rob nodded. "Look, why don't we get out of here?"

"Yeah." Stacy agreed.

Sending Adam a thank you smile, Rob walked out of the club, Stacy right behind him.

*~*~*~*~*

"Here we are." Rob said quietly as they approached Stacy's hotel room.

"Yeah." Stacy agreed.

The two stood in silence for a few minutes, unsure of what to say.

"Um… I guess I'll let you get to bed or whatever. I don't wanna bug you." Smiling, Rob turned to walk away, only to be stopped by Stacy.

"No, you're not bugging me. I uh… I like having you here. And, I'm not going to bed any time soon, so do you wanna come in?"

Unable to keep the grin off his face, Rob just nodded, following Stacy in the room.

"So, what do you wanna do?"

"Doesn't matter, it's your room."

Nodding, Stacy plopped down on the couch, instantly turning on the TV. 

Sitting down next to her, Rob felt compelled to just wrap his arms around her and hold her close. Unfortunately, he was afraid she'd push him away and tell him to leave. 

Finally getting tired of the awkward silence, Stacy spoke. "Rob?"

"Yeah?"

"Just kiss me already, please."

Shocked, yet happy, Rob obliged, lowering his lips to hers and placing a soft kiss on her lips. Deciding not to pull away, he deepened the kiss, quickly getting pulled into the passion, letting himself wrap his arms around Stacy's waist.

Also getting wrapped up, Stacy quickly disposed of the hair tie that kept Rob's hair pulled back. As soon as the hair was free, Stacy began tangling her fingers in it, loving the feeling of his soft hair around her fingers.

Before he knew what he was doing, Rob had stood up, pulling Stacy with him, and walked to the bed. Laying her down carefully, he slowly began to pull at Stacy's top, trying to untie it. He found the act more difficult than he had expected.

"Here, let me." Stacy offered, untying the tie behind her neck.

"Are you sure about this?" Rob asked, giving Stacy the chance to change her mind. He didn't want her to anything she didn't want to.

"Positive."

Having his fears erased, Rob went back to what he was doing, pulling Stacy's top off, then going for the skirt. Within seconds he had managed to undress Stacy and himself. 

Not able to keep himself from staring at her body, Rob grinned. "You're so beautiful."

Blushing, Stacy smiled. "Thank you." 

Lowering himself down, Rob began to kiss Stacy, first her lips, then he cheek, then her neck, making his way down to her stomach. As he placed a small kiss on her belly button, he couldn't help but laugh as he felt her shiver slightly.

"Cold?"

Laughing, Stacy shook her head. "No, well maybe a little."

"I can fix that." Rob explained, pulling the covers over both of their heads.

*~*~*~*~*

"Stacy?" Rob questioned, turning over on his side. After all that had happened that night, him debuting, Stacy and Andrew breaking up, the fight at the club, then the two of them… making love, he just had one question he *had* to ask.

"Yeah."

"I just wanted to tell you one thing."

Looking up curiously, Stacy questioned him. "What's that?"

"I… I love you."

"I love you too." Stacy replied with a warm smile.

Satisfied, Rob pulled Stacy into his arms and drifted off into the first peaceful sleep he'd had in a while.

A/N: That was my attempt at a sex scene. I failed miserably, I know. I hope everyone likes it so far. I have a lot of things planned, I'll just have to see how the play out. Anyways… read and review as always!!! 

:)Nicole***


	4. Part 4

A/N: This chapter is set in mid- 2002. Edge wasn't hurt. Chris Jericho, Christian and Stacy were still on Smackdown and RVD is on Raw. 

Missed Chances

Chapter 4

*May 2002*

"Hey… yeah, I'll be there in a little while. Love you too."

"Rob, wait up."

Turning around, Rob smiled at Jeff Hardy, waiting til Jeff had caught up with him before he resumed walking. "Hey, what's up?"

Shaking his rainbow colored head, Jeff shrugged. "Bored, you?"

"Getting ready to go visit Stacy."

"Ah." Jeff said with a nod, now understanding why Rob had a grin plastered on his face. "Are you gonna go visit her while she's doing the Smackdown taping, or waiting til after?"

"I'm going now, so I'll be there while they're taping."

"Awesome. Hey, did you hear about the new Diva that just got signed?"

"No." Stopping, Rob looked over at Jeff, suddenly curious. "Who is she?"

"I dunno. I just heard that a new Diva got signed. I heard her name, but I forgot."

"Oh. Well, I'm gonna go. I'll catch you later."

"Later man."

*~*~*~*~*

"No, I haven't seen her yet, I'm looking forward to it." 

"Yeah Stace, I think she's from ECW, but for some reason I can't remember her name."

Nodding at Torrie, Stacy shrugged. "We'll find out soon enough, she's supposed to be here tonight, right?"

"Yeah."

"Stace!"

Recognizing the voice, Stacy turned around and smiled. "Hey." She greeted, walking into the embrace Rob had waiting for her.

"What's up?"

Shaking her head, Stacy placed a small kiss on Rob's cheek. "Nothing. What about you?"

"Not much. I heard there was gonna be a new Diva around here. Is she Raw or Smackdown?"

"I think Smackdown, but I don't remember who she is. I heard her name, but I forgot."

"Oh." Shaking the thoughts from his head, Rob turned back to Stacy. "Do you wanna go get something to eat before you start taping?"

"Yeah." Stacy agreed. 

Grabbing her hand, Rob started walking, feeling the need to leave the building. Right as they walked out the door, a brunette woman walked casually out of Vince McMahon's office, happy to finally have a job in the WWE.

*~*~*~*~*

"Stace, come on, you're segment is next."

Kissing Rob on the cheek, Stacy stood up and walked out of the locker room, leaving Rob and Adam Copeland alone in the room. "Hey…" Adam started.

"Huh?"

"You guys look really happy together."

"Yeah." Rob agreed. "I'm happy to have her, she means a lot to me."

"You mean a lot to her too. You're all she ever talks about."

Grinning, Rob leaned back on the couch. "Of course she always talks about me. I'm RVD."

"HAHA!"

Turning towards the door, Rob and Adam shook their heads as Chris Irvine and Jay Reso walked in the room, followed by Andrew Martin, who just stood quietly by the door.

"Hey Rob." Drew greeted, hoping that he and Rob could put the past behind them. Something told him Rob wouldn't forgive and forget that easily.

"Hey." Rob replied solemnly. He didn't feel like starting a fight with Drew. After what happened with Stacy, the two would never be good friends, but they didn't have to hate each other either.

Noting the awkward silence, Jay tried to lighten the mood. "So… what are you guys doing later?"

"Going home." Adam and Chris said at the same time, causing them both to laugh.

"Me too." Jay agreed. "What about you Drew?"

"Probably the same."

"Rob?"

"It's up to Stacy, I do what she wants."

"Cause you're her bitch." Chris remarked, dodging from the smack that came his way from Rob. "Damn, why does everyone try to hit me?"

"Cause you're an ass?" Adam suggested.

"Haha." Chris replied sarcastically.

"I am _not _her bitch, I just care about what she thinks and I like to make her happy. This would be one of the reasons your wife stays at home as much as possible."

Looking at Rob with a confused looked on his face, Chris scratched his chin. "What do you mean?"

"He means you're an ass." Jay explained casually.

"Why is everyone being so mean to me. I give up." Pouting like a kid, Chris stood up and quickly walked out the door, almost knocking Stacy over.

Walking in the room, Stacy sat down on Rob's lap and looked over at Drew with an uneasy look in her eyes. "What was that all about?" She questioned, pointing out the door. 

"Chris being Chris." Rob explained, placing a small kiss on Stacy's collarbone, to which she giggled softly. "So… are you done here?"

Nodding, Stacy raked her fingers through her hair. "Yup, we can go if you want."

"Alright, you go grab your stuff and I'll meet you in a few minutes."

Smiling and nodding, Stacy stood up. "I'll see you in a little while." Glancing at Drew once more, she turned and walked out of the room.

*~*~*~*~*

"Stace, you leaving with Rob?"

Nodding at Torrie, Stacy slung her bag over her left shoulder. "Yeah, since I'm done for the night, we're gonna go hang out. He's only gonna be here for tonight. He's leaving tomorrow afternoon."

"Aw, that must suck." Torrie said sympathetically. "That's why I'm glad Pete's here with me."

Nodding, Stacy couldn't help but roll her brown eyes a little. Sure, her and Torrie were friends, but she could get a little annoying and catty at times.

"Well, speaking of Pete, I have to go see him, I miss him."

"You miss him? You saw him five minutes ago."

"Yeah, but I still miss him. I'll just see you later. Have fun with Rob."

"Yeah." Stacy replied, shaking her head as Torrie left the room. Grabbing her light jacket, Stacy hoisted her bag further up on her shoulder as she exited the room. Spotting Rob from behind, she quickened her step and walked up to him.

"Hey." He said, turning around when he spotted her out of the corner of his eye. "Ready to go?"

"Yup." Stacy said with a smile. "Let's get out of here. I'm hungry, wanna go to dinner?"

Nodding, Rob grabbed Stacy's bag and slung it over his free shoulder, the other one already holding his bag.

"Hey guys, wait!"

Recognizing the voice, Stacy turned around, smiling at Stephanie McMahon. "Hey Steph."

"Hey Stace, hey Rob. Before you guys leave, I wanted to introduce you to the new Diva."

Looking up curiously, Rob's eyes widened as he saw the petite brunette woman emerge from behind Stephanie.

Noticing the look on Rob's face, Stacy too looked over at the Diva curiously. Gasping silently, she realized what was going on.

Not paying attention to anyone else, Rob continued staring at the brunette woman. 

Confused at the whole situation, Stephanie waved her hand in front of Rob's face, causing him to jump back a step. "Guys… this is…"

Snapping back to reality, Rob finished Stephanie's sentence for her. "Dawn Marie."

A/N: Ok… I just wanna say thanks for all the reviews I've gotten so far. It means sooo much to me, you have no clue. I really try hard on my stories and I love that you guys like them! Thanks! :)Nicole***


	5. Part 5

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone. WWE owns 'em all!  
  
Missed Chances  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Smiling at Rob and Stacy, Stephanie nodded. "Yeah, I'm glad you know who she is Rob."  
  
"Yeah." Rob agreed, his eyes fixated on Dawn.  
  
Noticing how her boyfriend and Dawn had locked eyes, Stacy suddenly felt herself growing jealous. In an attempt to show Dawn that Rob was hers, Stacy cleared her throat, breaking them both from their daze, and wrapped her arms around Rob's neck. "Dawn." She began, "It's nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you."  
  
Nodding, Dawn extended her hand to Stacy, all the while looking at Rob. "Nice to meet you too."  
  
"Well," Stephanie began. "I'll let you guys get acquainted. I have to go look over some things for Smackdown tonight. See you later."  
  
"Bye Steph." Stacy said, waving slowly at her friend. After the brunette was gone, Stacy turned back to Rob and Dawn who were again, staring at each other. Feeling angry, Stacy decided it was time to go. "Rob. can we go? I don't feel well."  
  
"Umm..." Rob began, not wanting to leave. He understood that Stacy most likely felt uncomfortable; after all, she knew that Rob was in love with Dawn before he came to WWE. This had to be hard for her. But, Rob didn't want to leave Dawn. This was the first time in nearly two years that he'd seen her in person. He couldn't just let that go, not after Dawn had just reappeared in his life. So much could happen. But I'm with Stacy. Rob reminded himself, in awe of the fact that he'd almost forgotten about his girlfriend, the woman standing right beside him.  
  
"Um.?" Stacy repeated. Was Rob actually considering staying with Dawn?  
  
"Uh, yeah. Let's go." Rob quickly added, not wanting Stacy mad at him. "I'll see you later Dawn."  
  
Nodding, Dawn faked a smile to hide her disappointment. "Yeah, later." As she watched Rob and Stacy leave, she had to resist her urge to break down and cry. When she'd heard that she was going to be hired by the WWE, she was ecstatic. She could finally get to see Rob again. She could finally tell him how much that kiss had meant to her. That kiss. It had meant so much to her, she couldn't believe that she could still feel Rob's warm lips on her own, as if it was just yesterday. But. it was two years ago. And Rob had Stacy now. She needed to move on. Then, why couldn't she?  
  
"Dawn!"  
  
Turning around, Dawn smiled as she recognized the man walking towards her. "Hey Devon!" She greeted, smiling at TV's D'Von Dudley, or Reverend D'Von as of late. Giving the older man a friendly hug, she couldn't help but smile, knowing that she had joined so many other former ECW stars and made it in the big time, the WWE. "How are you?" She questioned.  
  
"I'm great, how are you sweetheart?"  
  
Shrugging, Dawn faked a smile; a smile that she knew Devon could see right through. "I'm good."  
  
Looking at her skeptically, Devon could tell she was lying. "Come on Dawn, tell me the truth. Is everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah of course. I'm very happy. I'm in WWE, I'm healthy, why wouldn't I be happy?"  
  
"I don't know." Devon replied with a shrug. "I just hate seeing such a pretty girl look so unhappy."  
  
Shaking her head, Dawn couldn't help but grin. Devon had always been so nice to everyone; she'd always seen him as a big brother- type guy.  
  
"Look. since tonight's your first night in WWE, why don't you go out with me and some of the other guys? We're just going to a local club, just for a few drinks. So.wanna come?"  
  
Shrugging, Dawn knew Devon wouldn't give up til she had agreed. "Alright, I'm in. Who else is going?"  
  
"Adam, Jay, Chris, Andrew, me, and a bunch of others."  
  
Nodding, Dawn gave Devon a smile. "Sure, count me in."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Stace, do you wanna go out tonight?"  
  
Glancing over at Rob, Stacy shrugged. "I dunno." She replied, unenthusiastically.  
  
"Well, I need an answer, cuz if we wanna go out, we need to get ready."  
  
Looking into Rob's pleading eyes, Stacy knew she couldn't say no. "I guess so." She answered with an exasperated sigh.  
  
Grinning, Rob stood up and walked over to Stacy. "Thanks babe." He told her, placing a small kiss on her pouting lips. "I love you."  
  
"Love you too." Stacy replied, taking the hand Rob offered her and standing up. "I'm gonna go get ready, I'll be out in like ten minutes."  
  
Nodding, Rob watched as Stacy walked into the bathroom, then got up and went to get dressed himself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Dawn, wanna dance?"  
  
Turning around, Dawn smiled and nodded at Chris. "Sure Chris, let's dance."  
  
Grinning, Chris took Dawn by the hand and led her out to the dance floor. As a fast paced rap song started, Dawn couldn't help but laugh as she watched Chris dance. Her laughing ceased as she looked up and spotted the couple walking into the club.  
  
"Stace, wait up!" Rob called, pushing people out of his way to catch up with Stacy.  
  
Laughing, Stacy continued walking, not stopping until she made it to the dance floor. As Rob approached her, she grabbed him by the hands and started dancing. Backing up slowly, she walked to the center of the floor, ignoring the weird looks she was getting from Rob. She abruptly stopped when she bumped into someone.  
  
Turning around, she couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips when she saw who she'd ran into. "Dawn."  
  
"Uh yeah, sorry." Dawn apologized, lowering her head. Why did she always have to run into Rob when he was with Stacy?  
  
"No, it's my fault. Sorry."  
  
Standing silently, Rob looked back and forth from Stacy to Dawn. This had the opportunity to get ugly, he just hoped it didn't happen.  
  
Noticing the worried, nervous look in Rob's eyes, Chris decided to help his friend out, even though he wasn't sure of what was going on. "Hey Dawn. wanna come with me to get a drink?"  
  
Glancing over her shoulder at Chris, Dawn nodded. Taking one last look at Rob, she turned around and walked away.  
  
Sighing, Rob turned back to Stacy, who now wore a solemn, almost angry expression on her face.  
  
"Stace, uh you wanna dance?"  
  
Rolling her eyes, Stacy tried her best not to get angry with Rob. After all, he hadn't done anything. yet. "No."  
  
"You want a drink?"  
  
"No."  
  
Sighing again, Rob didn't know what was left to do. If only he hadn't seen Dawn, but it was probably inevitable. They were in the same company after all. They were bound to see each other occasionally. With Dawn and Stacy on the same show, Rob would be most likely seeing her once a week, maybe more.  
  
"Look Rob, I'm not in much of a mood to hang out, I'm going back to the hotel. You coming?"  
  
Rubbing his hands tiredly over his face, Rob nodded. "If you want me to."  
  
Stacy could see in Rob's eyes that he didn't want to go. What kind of girlfriend would she be if she made him leave? "No. you stay here. I can get home by myself."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Nodding, Stacy kissed Rob on the cheek. "Yeah, I'll just see you later."  
  
Watching from the bar, Dawn couldn't help but smile as she saw Stacy leave. alone. As much as she didn't want to interfere in their relationship, she needed to talk to Rob.  
  
"Rob?" She questioned as she approached where he was standing.  
  
"Yeah." Rob replied, his eyes widening as he realized who'd called him.  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
"Um." Rob started, knowing that this could be bad. "Yeah, about what?"  
  
Smiling shyly, Dawn replied, "About us."  
  
A/N: I just wanna say thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far. It means a lot to me that you like the story. Keep it coming! :)Nicole*** 


	6. Part 6

Don't own Rob or Dawn… they own themselves… 

Missed Chances

Chapter 6 

"About us?" Rob repeated. "What about us?"

"Well…" Dawn began. "Do you remember the last time we saw each other?"

"The last night ECW was together?"

Nodding, Dawn ran her fingers through her dark hair and began again. "Well… I just needed to know…. What did that mean to you?"

"Um…" Rob looked at Dawn as he shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. He knew what he wanted to tell Dawn, but he had to remember: he was with Stacy now. He had to put the past in the past, and he had to keep it that way. "Look Dawn, I don't think we should be talking about this. I… I'm with Stacy, I love her and I can't continue dwelling on the past anymore."

"But…" Dawn began, but stopped. She didn't want to make Rob mad or anything, she just wanted to know how he felt about her. No… he was with Stacy, she'd missed out. But for some reason, some part of her wouldn't… or couldn't move on.

"Dawn, I need to go. Stacy left on her own and I'm worried about her."

"I understand." Dawn agreed, disappointedly.  

"Bye." Rob said quietly, before turning to leave.

"Rob, wait!" Dawn couldn't believe she'd just called Rob. It was like her voice had taken over her. What was she doing?

"Yeah?" Rob questioned from across the room. He didn't feel like walking back over to Dawn, it was too hard for him. 

"Um… I know you don't care, but… about that night in ECW, it meant a lot to me." Without letting Rob respond, Dawn turned around and walked away, tears brimming in her eyes. It was over. Rob had Stacy…. He didn't want or need her. She needed to get over him…

But it wasn't as easy as it sounded.

*~*~*~*~*

Rob drove down the street in his car, thinking about what Dawn had said. That night… the last night of ECW, it had meant a lot to her. _She's not the only one. Rob thought with a snort. Dawn had been his entire world for years, but she never returned the feeling. Then, he finally acted on his feelings, and he ended up not seeing her for two years. But, in those two years, he'd found Stacy. He'd gotten her away from Drew; he knew she was better than that. But, in that process, they'd gotten so close, it was only natural that they would get together. Now *Stacy* was his world, Dawn hadn't been in it in nearly two years. Now, she shows up out of nowhere and tells him how much that night meant to her._

Who was she to do that? She couldn't just drop a bombshell like that on him. He'd finally gotten over her and then she just shows up? He couldn't help but notice how amazing she looked… just as gorgeous as always… _STOP! He commanded himself. He couldn't believe he was thinking about Dawn like that. He had Stacy, Stacy was his girlfriend. What the hell had Dawn done to him? _

*~*~*~*~*

Sighing, Stacy looked at the clock. She'd only been home for a half hour, but it seemed like so much more. As much as trusted Rob, she had this weird feeling about him and Dawn. She knew that Rob was hers, and she trusted him, but Dawn had been the first person he'd *really* been in love with. He would never fully get over that. 

"Why did Dawn have to come back?" Stacy questioned, instantly clapping her hand over her mouth after she'd said it. She couldn't believe she'd just said that… what was wrong with her. Rob was her world, and she was his. Dawn could be his friend, but nothing more. They hadn't seen each other in two years; Dawn wasn't a part of Rob's world. She couldn't believe all the horrible thoughts she was having about Dawn. Was this jealousy? It must be. Stacy couldn't believe it…

She was jealous of Dawn.

*~*~*~*~*

"Dawn? Are you okay?"

Jumping when she heard her name being called, Dawn turned around. Her eyes widened when she realized who had called her. They have never talked before, why would he be concerned about her? "Yeah Drew, I'm fine."

"Well okay, but you look like you've been crying."

Dawn just looked at Drew with wide, confused eyes. It wasn't like she didn't appreciate the sympathy, but she had never in a million years expected it from Andrew Martin. She'd heard from Torrie about how Drew had treated Stacy. But then again, Torrie was known for exaggerating the truth, and being a little bit of a drama queen. "It's no big deal, don't worry about me."

"Alright." Drew replied, still not believing Dawn. "Are you upset about Rob and Stacy?" 

"What?" Dawn questioned, shocked. Where had that come from? 

"Well… I heard about you and Rob… the last night of ECW. I just thought seeing Stacy and Rob together might upset you."

"No." Dawn lied. "I'm happy for them."

"Yeah, me too." Drew replied sarcastically, showing Dawn that he didn't believe her.

"Whatever." Dawn replied in an annoyed voice. Standing up, off the curb, she turned to walk away.

"Wait. Look, I'm sorry. I can be an ass sometimes. So… um, do you want a ride back to the hotel?"

Dawn just looked at Drew like he was crazy for a few seconds, and then made up her mind. Sure, he could act like an ass, but at the moment, he was right. She was upset about Stacy and Rob, even thought she wouldn't admit it. And since it was so cold, she could use a ride. "Sure, I'll take a ride." Dawn replied, forcing a smile on her face.

*~*~*~*~*

"Stace?" Rob questioned, walking into the hotel room. "Babe, you here?"

"In here." Stacy called from the room. Following her voice, Rob walked into the bedroom, gasping at what he found.

A/N: Cliffhanger! Sorry this took so long to update, my computer isn't working and I'm at the library right now. Thanks soo much for all the reviews I've gotten so far. R&R!!! :)Nicole***


	7. Part 7

Don't own Rob, Dawn, or Stacy. they own themselves. Damnit...  
  
Missed Chances: Chapter 7  
  
"Stace?" Rob questioned worriedly. "What's wrong?"  
  
Sighing, Stacy replied, "I just got a call from Trish. Dawn's parents were in a serious car accident."  
  
Rob stood shocked. Poor Dawn, she must be so upset. He was also shocked at how upset Stacy looked. She had always been a compassionate person, but Rob knew that she also wasn't very fond of Dawn. But, what was he saying? Even if Stacy didn't like Dawn, she would still feel horrible about Dawn's parents. Swallowing to moisten his dry throat, Rob walked over to the bed Stacy was sitting on. "How's Dawn taking it?"  
  
Stacy met Rob's hazel eyes for a moment, then looked away. "I didn't hear her, I think shes going back home to see them. Trish sounded really upset though."  
  
"Poor Dawn," Rob said quietly, taking out his cell phone. "I should call her to see if she's okay."  
  
"Rob, that's sweet, but she probably wants to be alone right now," Stacy explained, almost regretting telling Rob about Dawn.  
  
"I don't think she wants, or needs to be alone right now," Rob countered. "I. I think she needs someone." Not thinking, Rob grabbed his jacket and turned around.  
  
"Rob!" Stacy yelled, stopping him before he could leave. "You can't just leave. You have no reason to be with Dawn right now. Why do you need to go?"  
  
Rob stepped forward and placed a small kiss on Stacy's cheek, then turned around. "I just need to go, Stace. I'll be back soon." Opening the door, Rob left, not noticing the tearful and hurt blonde he was leaving behind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Trish, do you know where Dawn is?"  
  
Rubbing her eyes, Trish sat up in her bed. "Rob?" She questioned, confused. "Why do you want to know?"  
  
Rob sighed as he stood out in the cold Canada wind, feeling snow falling on his face. The WWE had been in Toronto that night, and he knew that Dawn was staying with Trish for a night or two. He figured Trish would know where she was then. "Because, I heard what happened from Stacy and I just want to know if she's okay."  
  
"Oh," Trish said, not totally understanding. Obviously she didn't know about the history Rob and Dawn shared. "Well, she went back to New Jersey to see her parents, she's really worried about them."  
  
"Thanks Trish," Rob replied gratefully. "Sorry for waking you up. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Turning around, Rob walked into the building behind him, the airport. He quickly walked up to a desk and waited for the man to look up at him.  
  
"Hello sir, can I help you?"  
  
"Yes," Rob replied. "I need to plane ticket to New Jersey."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Rob got out of the car he'd rented, he looked up at the entrance to the hospital he was at. Kennedy Memorial. He hoped this was the hospital Dawn was at. This was the one Trish had told him when he'd called her from the plane.  
  
He stood outside in the dark, ignoring the sleet that was wetting his hair and moistening his face. What would Dawn say when he walked in? Would she be happy to see him? What the hell am I thinking? Her parents have just been in a car accident; she's not going to be worrying about me. Shaking the thoughts away, Rob walked forward, into the hospital.  
  
"Hello sir," A receptionist greeted him with a bright smile. "How may I help you?"  
  
Forcing a smile on his face, Rob nodded. "Um. I'm looking for someone. Her parents were brought in earlier after being in a car accident."  
  
"Well, do you know her parent's names?"  
  
"Rinaldi, that's the last name."  
  
The woman, Karen, typed the name into her computer. "Yes, they were brought in a few hours ago. both in pretty bad shape."  
  
"Shit," Rob cursed as he started pacing. "Did you see a young woman come in looking for them?"  
  
Karen thought for a second, then nodded. "Yes, yes I think I did. Was she a dark-haired woman? Her name was Dina or something like that..."  
  
"Dawn?" Rob questioned, hoping that was the answer.  
  
"Yes, that was it," Karen said with a nod. "She looked awfully worried. I felt so horrible for her."  
  
"Well, I'm a good friend of hers. I'm worried about her too, is there any way I could go see her?"  
  
"Rob?"  
  
Hearing his name, Rob turned around. "Dawn?"  
  
"What are you doing here?" Dawn questioned, her brown eyes puffy and red.  
  
"I heard what happened... I was worried about you."  
  
"You were?" Dawn questioned as she slightly smiled. "It's nice to know you care. Um... my parents got into a bad accident. They're both in pretty critical condition right about now. The doctors.. they um.. they dont know if they're going to make it," Dawn explained as more tears fell down her face.  
  
Quickly walking to her, Rob wrapped his arms around Dawn. "It's okay," He whispered as he rubbed her back soothingly.  
  
Dawn sighed, taking a shaky breath as she did so. "H.. how do you know it will be okay?" She questioned, looking up at him with tear-filled eyes. "What if they... what if...?"  
  
"Nothing will happen," Rob explained. "The doctors will do everything they can."  
  
Dawn sniffled again, not saying anything. She slowly pulled away from Rob, dabbing at her eyes with the tissue in her hand. "Thanks Rob," She said quietly, sending him the smallest of smiles. "It means a lot to me that you came all the way here from Toronto to see me. What did Stacy say?"  
  
Sighing, Rob raised an eyebrow at Dawn. He was almost positive that he didn't want to say, 'Oh, she freaked out and said you'd be fine on your own.' "She was cool with it."  
  
Dawn looked skeptical, but she didn't argue. Sighing, she turned around, sitting down in one of the waiting room chairs. Rob took the seat beside her. "So, you're not going back in to see them?"  
  
Dawn shook her head at Rob's question. "They asked me to wait out here until they knew what was going on; like, if they're going to be okay and stuff."  
  
"Okay," Rob began. "We'll wait here then."  
  
Dawn smiled, resting her head on Rob's shoulder and drifting off to sleep.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Dawn, wake up," Rob said, lightly shaking Dawn.  
  
Dawn slowly opened her eyes, examining her surroundings. It took her a second to remember that she was in the hospital... that her parents were in critical condition in the same hospital. She looked up and noticed a doctor standing before her. "Doctor," She said with a small yawn. "How are my parents?"  
  
"Well," The doctor said with a sigh. "We don't exactly know. As of now, they're both awake, drowsy and out of it, but awake. Hopefully, they'll stay that way, but we don't know for sure yet. They're still pretty borderline right now. We should know by tomorrow if they'll be okay."  
  
Sighing, Dawn rubbed her eyes and looked over at Rob, then back at the doctor. "Um... can I see them?"  
  
"Yes, but just you. They're not in the best condition, and we'd appreciate it if family members were the only ones to go in."  
  
"But Rob..." Dawn began, only to have Rob cut her off.  
  
"Dawn, you go. I can stay out here and wait for you."  
  
"You guys make up your minds," The doctor said, looking down at the clipboard in his hand. "Ms. Rinaldi, if you want to visit with your parents, the door is open and you can go on in."  
  
"Alright, so I'm gonna go in and visit with them," Dawn explained. "Are you sure you don't mind staying out here by yourself?"  
  
Rob shook his head. "I'm cool. Go on in, tell your parents I hope they feel better soon."  
  
Smiling, Dawn nodded, reaching forward and giving Rob a small hug. "Thanks Rob."  
  
"No problem," Rob replied, smiling himself.  
  
Dawn just smiled again, leaning over and placing a small kiss on Rob's cheek. "I'll come back out in a little while."  
  
After she had walked away, Rob reached into the front pocket of his jeans, taking his cell phone out. He checked his voicemail messages, noticing that he had two new messages. The first was from Dawn, obviously from before he had shown up at the hospital:  
  
'Hey Rob, It's me. I just... uh... my parents were in a car accident a little earlier. I'm getting ready to get on a plane to go to New Jersey. I don't exactly know why I'm calling you... but I thought you might want to know. You have my cell number if you wanna call me or whatever.'  
  
Rob sighed, his heart nearly breaking for Dawn. He could hear her voice cracking as she spoke. Even though he knew things were okay now, he still couldn't help but wish he had been there when she had needed him the most. Back when she hadn't known if her parents will still alive. Silently cursing himself, he checked his other message. It was from Stacy:  
  
'Rob, why did you leave the hotel? Where are you? I'm worried out of my mind... you always answer your phone. Does this have to do with Dawn? Please... please tell me you're not with her. Rob, I'm starting to get suspicious of the two of you. I never wanted to think anything like this, but you're leaving me no other choice. Call me back when you get this, and maybe we can work everything out.'  
  
'Shit," Rob cursed. Stacy was pissed. And she was going to become more pissed, unless he didn't tell her what was going on. But he couldn't lie to her, could he? Sighing, he picked his phone back up and dialed Stacy's number...  
  
Thanks for waiting this long for the new chapter everyone! As I'm sure I've said a million times, I was having computer problems... so I saved this chapter on disk.. then the disk wouldn't work in my new computer... yadda yadda ya... it's no excuse. So here's the new chapter and let me know what you think. And again, thanks for being patient!! ~Nic~ 


	8. Part 8

Don't own Rob, Dawn, or Stacy... they own themselves... Damnit...  
  
Missed Chances: Chapter 8  
  
"Hello?" Stacy questioned.  
  
"Hey Stace," Rob replied.  
  
"Rob, where are you?" Stacy asked, her voice raising. "Why did you leave?"  
  
Rob sighed, sitting back in his seat. "Well... I'm in New Jersey."  
  
'What? Why?"  
  
"I... um... came to visit Dawn," Rob explained, waiting for Stacy's reaction. He knew it wasn't going to be good.  
  
"Rob! I told you she wanted to be alone! Why the hell would you fly all the way to New Jersey? Is something going on between you and Dawn?"  
  
"No," Rob began. "She's my friend and I'm worried about her. I know I probably shouldn't have came all the way here, but I did. Dawn was really glad that I came. She was really upset. But, don't worry. I'll be back soon. And there is nothing going on between me and Dawn."  
  
"Rob," Stacy said, this time quieter. "I love you, and I love how sweet you are, but going all the way to New Jersey is crazy. And it's suspicious. Why would you go that far for a 'friend'. It kind of worries me."  
  
"Stacy, you can think what you want, but there is nothing going on between me and Dawn. I love you, and I wouldn't ever try to hurt you. But Dawn is my friend and I was worried about her."  
  
Rob heard Stacy sigh over the phone. "Whatever Rob. Just call me when you come back to your senses. Goodbye."  
  
"Stace..."  
  
Rob didn't get to finish his sentence. Stacy had hung up on him. She had sounded really pissed too. He hadn't meant to upset her, but he hadn't been thinking when he'd left.  
  
"Rob?" A quiet voice questioned.  
  
Rob turned around, noticing Dawn Marie standing behind him, a sad look on her face.  
  
"Dawn? What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.  
  
Dawn shook her head. "Nothing. I mean, my parents are okay. It's just, I heard you on the phone, and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause problems between you and Stacy."  
  
"Dawn, it's not your fault," Rob explained. "Stacy just overreacted."  
  
"Did she?" Dawn questioned. "I mean, you came all the way from Toronto just to check on me. I don't deserve someone being that nice to me. Maybe Stacy thinks the same thing."  
  
"That's not it," Rob replied, taking Dawn's hand in his own. "You're my friend. You have been for a while. I help out my friends whenever they need me. I'll talk to Stacy when I get back, I'm sure everything will be fine."  
  
Dawn nodded. "I hope it is."  
  
"So anyways, how are your parents?"  
  
Dawn smiled slightly. "The doctor thinks they're going to pull through. I'm so happy, I don't know what I'd do if something happened to them..." She trailed off, looking away from Rob. She didn't even want to think about the idea of her parents dying... it would just kill her. Thankfully, that wasn't a problem anymore. Her parents were going to be okay, and so was she. She didn't know what kind of condition she would've been in if Rob hadn't come to see her. She had been losing her mind worrying. But when Rob had shown up, he'd calmed her down and helped so much. She was grateful for him. "Rob..." She began, turning around.  
  
"Yeah?" Rob questioned, meeting Dawn's eyes.  
  
"Thank you so much for being here for me. I don't know what I would've done without you. I didn't mean to cause problems with you and Stacy, but I really did need to have a friend with me. It helped alot. Thank you."  
  
Rob smiled. "No problem. As soon as I heard what happened, I rushed down here. I think that's what got Stacy so upset."  
  
"Did you tell her where you were going?"  
  
"No," Rob replied, ignoring the look of shock that crossed Dawn's face. "I just kind of left, so I understand why she's pissed, but she seems to think there's something going on between us and that's why I came here."  
  
"Well, why *did* you come here?" Dawn questioned. "I mean, I know you came because we're friends, but you traveled a hell of a long way just to visit me."  
  
Rob let out a sigh. "Don't tell me *you* think there's something going on now too? Dawn you're my friend, Stacy's my girlfriend, that's it. I love Stacy with all my heart, and I would never do anything to hurt her."  
  
"I'm afraid you already did," Dawn quietly responded.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said you already did," She repeated. "Rob, you might not have meant to do it, but when you came here, you gave Stacy the impression that I was more important than her. Though it may not be true, that's more than likely the impression she got. I really appreciate you coming here, but I don't understand why you did."  
  
Rob sighed again. "I... I just had to make sure you were okay. I was worried."  
  
Dawn gave him a skeptical look. "Rob, remember the last time we saw each other? Back in ECW?"  
  
Rob nodded, not speaking.  
  
"That night... when we kissed, it was something I'd been wanting to do for a long time."  
  
Rob nodded again. "Me too... I had had feelings for you for a while, but I didn't get the courage to act on them until then."  
  
"Until it was too late."  
  
Rob sighed. "Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"I was going to call you," She said quietly. She ran a hand through her thick, dark hair before placing the hand back in her lap. "I was going to call you about a week after the last time we had seen each other, but I chickened out. Then I saw you debut in WWE and I was going to call you, but you seemed to have a pretty busy schedule and I didn't want to bug you. So, I just never called."  
  
"You could've called. I would have loved to talk to you."  
  
"Same here," Dawn replied, looking up at Rob. "You could've called my any time you wanted to. I was home most of the time. And when I wasn't, I had my cell with me."  
  
"So basically, we both could've done something to stay in touch. But neither of us did. What does that say about us? That we didn't want to see each other?"  
  
"That neither of us were willing to put forth an effort. I think we both cared about each other, but we were waiting for the other person to make the first move. Obviously, that wasn't a good choice."  
  
"I guess not," Rob agreed. "But, that's all over with. I mean, I'm with..."  
  
"Stacy, yeah," Dawn replied. "And you guys are happy, and I'm happy for you. But sometimes I just wonder what would've happened if I had just called you. Maybe then we would've talked more... and maybe things would've been different."  
  
"Maybe. Maybe not though. We don't know what could've happened. What happened, happened."  
  
"I know," Dawn said quietly. "It's my fault."  
  
"Dawn, what exactly are you saying?" Rob asked, watching the brunette carefully.  
  
"I don't know, just forget about it," Dawn replied, turning her head.  
  
"Dawn..."  
  
"Rob, it's not a big deal. Just don't worry about it."  
  
"Dawn..."  
  
"Rob, stop," Dawn said firmly. "Look, you want to know what I'm saying? Here." Sighing, Dawn slowly leaned forward, until her lips were so close to Rob's that she could feel his breath on her lips. She hesitated for a second, fighting the urge to pull away and run out of the hospital, and never look back. But, she couldn't do that. Not now, it was too late. She had to continue. Closing her eyes, she leaned in just a bit more, stopping when she felt Rob's lips touching her own. She froze, afraid to move. She didn't want to pull away, but she didn't want to make more of an ass out of herself than she already had.  
  
She almost gasped when she felt Rob pressing his lips against hers. She couldn't believe it. She had almost expected him to push her away and leave, but he wasn't. He was responding, more and more by the second. She felt his him place his hands on her waist, pulling her towards him. She responded by placing one hand behind his head, keeping him in the same place as he was. The two blocked out everything else that was going on, only focusing on each other. After what felt like eternity, Rob pulled away, wiping his lips.  
  
Dawn looked at him, her face filled with worry. She knew that it was a bad idea. She shouldn't have done it. Rob probably hated her now. "Rob.. I..."  
  
"Dawn. You just kissed me."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't plan it..."  
  
Dawn didn't get to finish her sentence. Before she got the chance, she was interrupted by Rob's lips crushing hers. This time the kiss only lasted a few seconds. Rob quickly pulled away. He gave Dawn an unreadable look, then he turned around and quickly walked away, leaving a very confused Dawn in tears.  
  


* * *

  
As always... let me know what you guys think!! ~Nic~ 


	9. Part 9

Don't own Rob, Dawn, or Stacy... they own themselves... Damnit...  
  
Missed Chances: Chapter 9  
  
Dawn sat quietly in one of the waiting room chairs, her head in her hands. She couldn't believe what had happened minutes ago. She had kissed Rob. And then, Rob had kissed her back. She was so confused, she was starting to feel dizzy. She slowly turned around, looking at the entrance to the hospital. Rob had exited the building that way moments ago. He was probably on his way back to Stacy now. He was probably going to tell her exactly what happened, then beg for her to forgive him. Things just never worked her way. Maybe she should go apologize to Rob. Say it was all a mistake. The only problem was, she wasn't sorry... and she didn't think it was all a mistake. She had meant everything she had said, and she was happy that she'd gotten the nerve to kiss him. If only Rob felt the same way.  
  
"What are you thinking, Rob?" She questioned out loud, wishing she knew.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Rob sighed as he sat in his seat on the plane. He'd quickly went back to the airport and asked for a plane ticket back to Toronto. Luckily, the next plane to Toronto was leaving right as he bought his ticket. So, he had just gotten right on the plane and sat down. Now, he was on his way back to Toronto, still not sure of what to do. He couldn't believe that he and Dawn had kissed. Not once, but twice. And the worst part was that he'd enjoyed it. He wasn't *allowed* to enjoy it; he had a girlfriend. A beautiful, sweet girlfriend. Stacy was his girlfriend, not Dawn. But... then why couldn't he stop thinking about Dawn? Dawn was supposed to be a part of his past, well, at least until she had debuted on Smackdown. He hadn't seen that coming. And now that Dawn was back, things were so complicated. He loved Stacy with all his heart, but there was just something about Dawn. Maybe the best idea would be to tell Stacy exactly what had happened. But, then he risked losing her. Stacy had been hurt so many times before by her boyfriends, and Rob didn't want to be added to that list. He had never cheated on one of his girlfriends before, so why did he do it?  
  
"Ugh... I fucked up," He muttered to himself, as he rested his head on the window of the plane. He reached into his wallet and pulled out a picture of him and Stacy a Christmas party in 2001. They were so happy. She was sitting his lap, kissing him on the cheek. He wished they could go back to those days.  
  
"Excuse me, sir."  
  
Looking away from the picture, Rob glanced over to see a little boy standing in the aisle next to his seat. "Yes?" Rob questioned.  
  
"Could I please have your autograph? I'm a *big* fan of yours."  
  
Smiling, Rob nodded and took the pen and paper from the boy and quickly signed his name. "There ya go."  
  
The boy grinned. "Thank you. Um... my sister wanted me to ask you a question..."  
  
"What's the question?"  
  
"She wanted me to ask you which Diva you thought was the prettiest."  
  
Rob's eyes widened slightly at the question. He'd never really thought about. But, of course his answer was obvious. "The prettiest Diva in the WWE is... Dawn Marie."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Wiping the tears that fought to fall from her eyes, Stacy Keibler wandered around the hallway of the hotel she was staying at. All this stuff with Rob was finally getting to her. Things had been perfect until Dawn Marie came along. She didn't want to be so resentful of the pretty brunette, but she couldn't help it. Dawn had done something to get Rob's attention, and Stacy was actually jealous. Rob was *her* boyfriend, not Dawn's. Dawn had no right butting in on their relationship. "Btich," She muttered, taking a deep breath.  
  
"Stace?" A familiar voice questioned. "Are you okay?"  
  
Turning around, Stacy nodded. "I'm fine, Andrew."  
  
Andrew Martin didn't look so sure. "You've been crying, something has to be wrong."  
  
Sighing, Stacy met Andrew's eyes, seeing the concern in them. "I'm... I'm okay. Just some things on my mnd."  
  
"Like what?" The tall Canadian questioned, reaching out to lightly touch Stacy's arm. "You look really upset... I just wanna help."  
  
"It's just... Rob and Dawn. I think there's something going on between them. Rob denied it when I asked him about it, but I don't know if I believe him. He went all the way to New Jersey because Dawn's parents got into an accident. He rushed down there. I told him it wasn't a good idea, but he didn't care. My opinion didn't matter to him."  
  
Andrew shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe what Rob had done. Here was Stacy, his girlfriend, crying in the middle of a hallway. All because of him. Rob should be there to comfort her, but where was he? In New Jersey with Dawn Marie. He could kill the little asshole. "Stacy, I'm so sorry. You don't deserve to be treated this way."  
  
Stacy gave him a skeptical look, remembering how Andrew had treated her the same, or even worse, when they had been together. "Maybe not, but I've treated this way for so long, it's become a way of life for me."  
  
"Well, it shouldn't be. I treated you horribly when we were together, and I'm sorry. You deserved better than me, I thought you had that with Rob. I guess I was wrong."  
  
"Me too," Stacy agreed. "But, I'll be okay, I guess."  
  
Sighing, Andrew lightly took hold of Stacy's arm, pulling her towards him. When she was close enough, he wrapped his large arms around her small frame, holding her tightly.  
  
Normally, Stacy would've objected... she didn't trust Andrew very much. But at that moment, the affection was welcomed and the comfort was needed. She wrapped her small arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder as she let herself cry.  
  
"It's okay, Stace," Andrew consoled, sighing. "It's okay."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Dawn Marie looked up at the clock in the waiting room of the hospital; noticing that it was nearly three in the morning. She was so tired, but she couldn't go to sleep. There was so much on her mind. The doctors had told her that her parents would be okay, but they needed to keep them in the hospital for a few more days. They had told her that she could go back to Toronto, but she didn't think it was the best idea. She would just meet up with everyone at their next stop, New York City. She wasn't that far away.  
  
As she curled herself up in one of the chairs, a blanket over top of her, Dawn closed her eyes and thought back to the first night her and Rob had met. She had already known who he was, so she was excited to meet him. He was a little cocky, but still sweet. She had started developing feelings for him that night. Unfortunately, she'd waited too long to tell him, and now he had someone else. Someone prettier, and nicer, and someone just *not* her. She was nothing compared to Stacy. Never had been, never would be. And Rob knew it. Feeling tears in her eyes, Dawn wiped them away quickly, and tried to go to sleep.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Rob quickly jumped out of his car, running into the hotel. He needed to get to Stacy. He needed to tell her the conclusion he'd come to on the plane. It was serious, and she needed to hear it. He quickly ran down the hallway, looking for Stacy's room. He stopped before he got there, though, noticing two people standing before him. It was Stacy and Andrew Martin. And Stacy was in Andrew's arms. "Stacy..."  
  
Jumping, Stacy pulled away from Andrew and turned to face Rob. The look on her face nearly broke Rob's heart, but what he was about to say needed to be said.  
  
"What do you want?" Andrew questioned, anger obvious in his voice.  
  
Ignoring the tall man, Rob kept his gaze on Stacy. "Stacy, we need to talk."  
  
Stacy gave Rob a confused look. "I..."  
  
"It's really important," He interrupted. He was determined to get this out tonight, before he lost his nerve. "Can we please go back to our room to talk?"  
  
Sighing, Stacy nodded slowly. She watched as Rob walked past her and Andrew, heading straight for there room. She had a feeling that whatever he had to say wouldn't be good. She gave Andrew one last look before walking past him to the room.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Another chapter done!~ Hopefully, I'll be updating more frequently than I am now soon. School sucks, though. They want me to do work! Who ever thought of doing work for school?! Aanyways... lemme know what you think of this chapter!! ~Nic~ 


	10. Part 10

Don't own Rob, Dawn, or Stacy... they own themselves... Damnit...  
  
Missed Chances: Chapter 10  
  
Shutting the door behind Stacy, Rob ran through what he wanted to say. He knew what needed to be said, but he also knew it was going to be very hard to do. He watched as Stacy carefully sat down on the bed, a curious look on her face. She was obviously upset, and Rob didn't blame her. Things had just been so confusing lately, and he felt so bad, but yet, he didn't. "Stace," He began, reading to tell her everything.  
  
Stacy looked up, her eyes were red and puffy. It was obvious that she had been crying. And that only made Rob feel worse.  
  
"I, uh... I need to talk to you about stuff. Us."  
  
Stacy's eyes widened slightly, she was obviously kind of worried about what Rob had to say. But, she said nothing, instead listening closely, waiting for what Rob would say next.  
  
"Well okay, about the going to see Dawn thing, I'm sorry. She was just really upset and I wanted to help her. But, now I realize that it was a bad idea."  
  
Still, Stacy said nothing. She just watched Rob closely, listening to hear what else had to say.  
  
"See, while I was there, I did something stupid. I um... kissed Dawn."  
  
Stacy's hazel eyes widened even more. "You did what?" She questioned in a very low voice.  
  
Rob wasn't sure if she actually wanted him to repeat himself. "I... uh... I kissed her. It was an accident..."  
  
"How the fuck was it an accident?" Stacy yelled, jumping up. "You don't accidentally kiss someone! I told you not to go! I told you that you should just leave her alone, but did you listen to me? Of course not. When do you ever? I'm supposed to be your fucking girlfriend, Rob. Not just someone you leave behind when you find someone hotter, when you find a new fuck. Is that what I am? Someone to fuck? You just got into this relationship because you felt bad for me, right?"  
  
"No, Stacy, calm down," Rob replied, trying to keep calm himself. "It was an accident. Dawn was upset, and she was confused, and so was I. We were talking about ECW stuff... our past."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"It just happened. I didn't even think about it. We were talking, and the next thing I knew, we were kissing. But, then I pulled away from her and I left. I came right here. I just... I'm so confused right now."  
  
"Why did you kiss her? It wasn't just a heat of the moment thing. I know it. You've had feelings for her for years now. Were you just acting on them? Doing what you'd been wanting to do for years?"  
  
Looking into Stacy's eyes, Rob couldn't lie to her. He *had* had feelings for Dawn for years. And he had wondered what it would like to kiss her again. But, their kiss earlier that night had honestly been a mistake. He hadn't meant for it to happen. Now, Stacy was infuriated, and he didn't know what to do. Actually, come to think of it, he did.  
  
"Look. Stacy, calm down. No matter what you think, I didn't mean to kiss Dawn. I never meant to hurt you."  
  
"Bullshit," Stacy spat back, the look in her eyes unlike Rob had ever seen. "You've had feelings for her since before we met. Even while we were dating, I know you thought about her all the time. But, I assumed, that since she wasn't around, sooner or later you'd focus on me and only me. But, I was wrong obviously. I never meant anything to you. It was all about that whore all along."  
  
"Hey!" Rob yelled, the look on his face showing complete and utter shock. He had never seen Stacy this angry in his entire life. She had always been the sweet one. He'd only heard her raise her voice on rare occasions. And, this seemed to be one of them. "You have no reason to say those things about Dawn. She has never done anything to you."  
  
"Oh, no," Stacy said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "She's just made my life a living hell since she got here. No big thing."  
  
Sighing, Rob rubbed his hands over his face. This was a battle he was losing. No matter what he said to Stacy, she didn't seem to care. "She didn't do any of this on purpose. She didn't want to hurt you."  
  
"Well, for someone who didn't try, she sure did a hell of a job."  
  
"Stacy, stop it," Rob said, a serious expression on his face. She needed to calm down.  
  
"No!" She yelled back, shaking her head. "I think I have the right to be pissed off! You, my boyfriend, just told me that you kissed another woman! A woman, I might add, that you've been in love with for years! Why the fuck did you even date me? Honestly."  
  
"I... I was, I *am* in love with you."  
  
"You're such a fucking liar," She spat back again. "I don't know who you're trying to convince, Rob; me or you. But, I don't think either of us actually believe it."  
  
"Stacy..."  
  
"No, just stop. I don't need to hear anymore of your lies. If you want to be with Dawn, just go to her."  
  
"What?" Rob asked, thinking he might've heard her wrong.  
  
"I know you heard me," She said, her voice lowering again. "If you care about Dawn so fucking much, go to her. Go be with her. Have a happy fucking life."  
  
Rob sat still, not going anywhere. He had expected Stacy to be mad, hell, he had expected her to throw things at him even, but not this. He hadn't expected any of what was happening. He stared down at his hands, catching sight of his watch. He glanced at the time, and noticed that it was after four in the morning. What if people heard their yelling?  
  
A small sniffle caused Rob to look up. Only then did he notice that Stacy was crying. She had been trying to hold it in since Rob had showed up. But, now it had become too much. Her whole life was bascially unravelling in front of her, and she didn't know how to stop it.  
  
Rob felt a pang in his heart. Guilt and sympathy. He wanted so badly to just hold Stacy in his arms and make everything better. But, part of him said that there was no way he could do that anymore. Things would never be the same with them again. He had ruined it when he'd kissed Dawn. Hell, he'd fucked everything up before it had even started. He'd been in love with Dawn when he'd started dating Stacy. But he thought that maybe someone as great as Stacy would be able to make him forget about Dawn. But, she didn't. He should've just ended the relationship when he had realized that no one could make him change his feelings for Dawn. He should've ended it so Stacy could have found someone else... someone better. But, he didn't. He ruined it all. Now, the two women he cared about most in life probably both hated him. And, he had caused it all. Damn him.  
  
"Stacy," He said quietly, his voice dripping with shame and regret.  
  
Stacy didn't even acknowledge Rob's presence. She was tired of it, tired of him. She had put up with him for years, holding onto the hope that one day he'd forget about Dawn and move on to her. But, it had never happened, and now she knew it never would. Rob was madly in love with Dawn, and she was just a way for him to get his mind off of Dawn. It had never worked, though.  
  
"Stacy," Rob repeated.  
  
Stacy slowly lifted her head the slightest bit, looking right past Rob.  
  
"Stace, I, I'm sorry..."  
  
"I don't care," Stacy replied, the hurt clearly written on her face. "You're not sorry, or you wouldn't have done it."  
  
"Stacy, please," He said again, rubbing his eyes. He was tired, but he couldn't give up. He was so confused. Stacy was right, yet, she was wrong. He *had* been in love with Dawn since before he'd met Stacy, but when he had met Stacy, he'd fallen for her as well. She was gorgeous, sweet, and just about the best person he'd ever met. He couldn't deny his feelings for either woman. They were both so important to him, and now he risked the chance of losing them both. Now, the important questions was, which did he care about more? Was it Stacy, the one he'd been with for over two years? They had never had a fight, besides the one the were having now, and they'd always gotten along so well. He was so comfortable with Stacy, and she was the same with her. But, then there was Dawn. Dawn was funny, sweet, gorgeous, all just like Stacy. But, the two were complete opposites. Dawn was more feisty than Stacy, and harder to get. Stacy was always sweet, never trying to hurt other people's feelings. Dawn didn't care as much what people thought about her. The fact that they were both alike, but both different confused Rob. He didn't know what he wanted. But, he needed to decide right away. "Stacy, I love you..."  
  
Stacy met Rob's eyes for a second, trying to find out if he was serious. It was obvious that she didn't believe him.  
  
"Whether or not you believe me, I truly love you. But, I'm so confused right now. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean to hurt anyone."  
  
"Well, you did," Stacy replied. "And I can't deal with it anymore."  
  
"What?" Rob asked, hoping she didn't mean what he thought she meant.  
  
"I can't deal with this anymore," She repeated. "Pick one of us."  
  
Rob's eyes widened. "I... I don't know if I can."  
  
"Well, then that's your decision," Stacy told him, tears welling in her eyes again. Without saying another word, she grabbed her jacket and left the room.  
  
Rob sat on the bed, a few stray tears running down his face as he stared into space.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Quickly, Stacy made her way out of the hotel. Once she was outside, she reached into her coat pocket and took her cell phone out, dialing a number.  
  
Once she heard the person on the other line pick up the phone, Stacy started crying.  
  
"Andrew? It's Stacy. I uh... I think Rob and I just broke up."  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Woo.. chapter done. I'm sorry that my updates are taking so long, but my brain just isn't functioning right lately. If anyone has any ideas on what they'd like to see happen in some of my stories, feel free to email me at cutiepie7788@hotmail.com. Anyways, let me know what you all think of this chapter!! ~Nic~ 


	11. Part 11

Don't own Rob, Dawn, or Stacy... they own themselves... Damnit...  
  
The lyrics in this chapter, parts of 'Cold and Empty' by Kid Rock, and 'Everything You Want' by Vertical Horizon are owned by the people who wrote them. I take no credit for either song.  
  
Missed Chances: Chapter 11  
  
Sighing, Rob wiped the tears off his face. Stacy had just left him. He felt horrible... but, not because their relationship was over, but because it wasn't upsetting him. He was upsetting himself because he wasn't upset by the breakup. Shaking his head, Rob realized he was only confusing himself. Taking a few deep breaths, he made sure he had composed himself before he grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket, and dialed a number.  
  
Seconds later, when he heard the female's voice answer, he didn't even say hello, just quickly telling her, 'Meet me in New York City tomorrow', and then hanging up.  
  
Grabbing a bag and a couple articles of clothing from around the room, took one last look at the hotel room, knowing it was the last one he'd be sharing with Stacy, and left the room. He figured he'd get a head start on traveling to New York City. He'd checked at the airport, and there was a plane leaving in less than two hours. Once he got to the City, he could grab a hotel room for the night, and wait for *her* to arrive.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Stacy?"  
  
Turning at the familiar voice, Stacy ran to meet Andrew's outstetched arms.  
  
Without saying anything, Andrew held Stacy tightly, running his hand up and down her back soothingly. He couldn't believe how much Van Dam had gotten to the tiny blonde. He'd affected her so much, and all for the bad. If he didn't think it would hurt Stacy more, Andrew would kick Rob's ass the first chance he got.  
  
"Andrew, I... I feel like everything's falling apart for me," Stacy whined into his chest, sniffling slightly.  
  
"I know, but everything will be fine. I promise."  
  
Meeting his dark eyes, Stacy shrugged. "I dunno, Andrew. I mean, I just don't understand any of this. I never thought Rob would hurt me like this. I can't even believe I trusted him enough to where he could hurt me. I promised myself I'd never trust anyone after..."  
  
"Me?" Andrew questioned, remembering their past.  
  
Looking down at her feet, Stacy didn't reply.  
  
"Look, Stace, you have no clue how horrible I feel for the way I treated you. Apologizing isn't going to change any of our history, and I know what I a complete jackass I was. All I can do is tell you that if I could change it, I would."  
  
"Andrew, don't even worry about that now. If I held grudges, I wouldn't have any friends."  
  
Pulling her in for another hug, Andrew wrapped his arm around Stacy's shoulders as he started walking slowly. "Come on, let's go for a walk."  
  
Nodding, Stacy picked up her pace to keep in step with the big man.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sitting on plane, Rob closed his eyes and thought back to better times for him. First, he was happy in ECW, working with some of his best friends, and having a huge crush on a woman he thought never noticed him, then he went to the WWE, made new friends, found a great girlfriend in Stacy, and won numerous titles. After all of that, he should've been one of the happiest men on the planet, but he wasn't. He wasn't happy by any means. When he thought of the things he was going through, random song lyrics popped into his head. It was almost like his life was one of those sad songs people listen to when they're in bad moods. The first one that always popped into his head was 'Cold and Empty' by Kid Rock. Grabbing his notebook out of his bag, he scribbled down the chorus to the song:  
  
~ And this whole world seems~ ~Cold and empty~ ~Someone please turn on the lights~ ~Lord if theres an angel you could send me~ ~I could use one here tonight~  
  
He felt so alone, even though he was surrounded by people all the time. Stacy and Dawn were the only people to ever really understand him and what he was like. And now that he'd lost them, he felt completely numb, like there was nothing else to him. But, when he thought of his relationship with Stacy, another song lyric popped into his head, this one from the Vertical Horizon song, 'Everything You Want'. Sighing, he also jotted part of that song down:  
  
~I am everything you want~ ~I am everything you need~ ~I am everything inside of you that you wish you could be~ ~I say all the right things, at exactly the right time~ ~But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why~  
  
He could almost imagine Stacy repeating those words to him. She was everything he wanted and needed in a woman. She was beautiful, kind, smart, and very talented, yet, she didn't mean anything to him. Well, at least not in the way he needed the love of his life to. Dawn, on the other hand, Dawn wasn't what he had expected himself to want, and she certainly wasn't what he thought he needed, but she meant the world to him.  
  
Dawn and Stacy were complete and total opposites, yet they were the two most important and confusing things in Rob's life. They were both beautiful, in different ways, they were both kind, but when it came to their personality, Stacy was sweet and innocent, while Dawn was more wild and fiesty. He didn't know if maybe that was where his feelings for Dawn had come from -- her wild, sexy side. But, that wasn't all there was to her. She was very intelligent, and a total sweetheart.  
  
"Grrrrrrr," Rob grumbled, smacking himself in the head. He'd made up his decision already, now all that was left to do, was have a little talk with *her* in New York City. Hopefully, he would work everything out once and for all.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"It's so pretty out tonight," Stacy commented.  
  
Nodding, Andrew grabbed a hold of Stacy's hand and pulled her over to a set of swings sitting in the park where they'd just walked to.  
  
Walking ahead, Stacy sat down on the first swing, grabbing hold of the chains holding it in place.  
  
Slowly, Andrew pushed the swing Stacy was on, staring up at the sky at the same time.  
  
"Andrew..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you find Dawn attractive?"  
  
Eyeing the tiny blonde curiously, Andrew shrugged, though Stacy couldn't see him. "Why?"  
  
"Just wondering," Stacy replied, leaning her head back to meet Andrew's eyes. "It's okay if you do think she's attractive. I'm just trying to get a guy's insight into this whole situation."  
  
"Well, yeah, Dawn's gorgeous, but to me, she's nothing compared to you."  
  
Her eyes widening, Stacy stepped off the swing and turned to face Andrew.  
  
Mentally smacking himself, Andrew realized how his comment must've sounded to Stacy. "I just mean, I know you much better than I know Dawn, and if I were Rob, I would've chosen you without a second thought." Yeah, that sounded so much better.  
  
"Andrew, that's really sweet of you. It makes me feel a lot better. Thank you."  
  
Wow, she must not have taken it the way he thought she might. He didn't want her thinking he was coming on to her at a time like this. She was heartbroken, and the last thing she needed was someone like him, someone who'd treated her horribly when they'd dated, coming on to her.  
  
Smiling, Andrew nodded. "So, you feel better now?"  
  
Nodding, Stacy smiled. "I really do. Thanks so much for everything, Andrew. You're a really good friend," Smiling again, she stood up and walked over to him, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Um... I'm kind of tired, can we go back to the hotel now?"  
  
"Yeah," Andrew told her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they started to walk.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sighing, Rob dropped his bags in his hotel room, letting himself fall onto his large, comfortable bed. After the whole confusing night, all he wanted to do was get a good night's sleep. Though, he was sure that wasn't going to happen. He had too much on his mind to get a good night's sleep. Breaking up with Stacy, kissing Dawn, meeting *her* the next day... his mind was jumbled with thoughts. Closing his eyes, his ran his hands over his face. "Tomorrow... tomorrow everything will get worked out," He mumbled to himself before falling into an uncomfortable sleep.  
  
**** I personally am not very proud of this chapter. It's not one of my better ones, but still... I hope you all enjoy it. 


	12. Part 12

**Don't own Rob, Dawn, or Stacy... they own themselves... Damnit...  
  
Missed Chances:**

**Chapter 12**  
  
Sighing, Rob looked down at his watch. She should be meeting him soon. He was going to get everything out in the open. And it was now or never. He was tired of sitting there, questioning his feelings. He knew how he felt, and it was time she knew too. Stacy already knew, and now she had to.  
  
"Rob?"  
  
Looking up from the bench he was sitting on, Rob nodded and stood. "Dawn."  
  
Dawn Marie sighed as her eyes darted around her, noticing people walking down the street, giving both her and Rob odd looks. Some of them probably noticed the pair.  
  
"Uh, yeah, Rob what's up? Why did you want to see me?"  
  
"Come with me," Rob explained motioning with his head to the restaurant behind him. Dawn followed him in quietly, not saying a word until they were both sitting in the far back.  
  
"Rob, why did you want to see me?" Dawn questioned again, her features showing how confused she was.  
  
"Look, Dawn, I just wanted to talk things out. You know, for yesterday... when we... kissed."  
  
"What about it?" Dawn questioned, feeling curious and anxious as she felt Rob's eyes staring at her.  
  
"Well, first of all, Stacy and I broke up. We talked about everything, and we decided it was better if we ended everything. I think there might be something brewing with her and Drew again. "  
  
Dawn gasped at Rob's confession, sympathy filling her features. "Rob, I'm so sorry. If this was my fault, I'm really sorry."  
  
"Well, it kind of was," Rob admitted, causing Dawn's head to shoot up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"No, let me finish," Rob interrupted. "You're the main reason we broke up, but I don't regret that. As much as I loved Stacy, we just weren't meant to be. When you showed up, you made me realize that."  
  
"Oh," Was all Dawn could say. She still felt horrible for being the cause of Stacy and Rob's breakup, and she couldn't believe how blunt he'd been about it. "Well, I'm still sorry for being the cause of your breakup. I mean, if I hadn't shown up, you never would've realized that you and Stacy weren't meant to be, and you could've been happy together."  
  
"See, that's not true," Rob countered, leaning in closer as he started to whisper. "Though I might have been more happy on the outside... subconsciously, I would have never been happy. So seriously, thanks."  
  
Smiling Dawn nodded. As the pair stared into each other's eyes, Dawn felt as though there was something else Rob wanted to say. She didn't want to say that outright, though, so she just smiled and waited.  
  
"Uhm..." Rob began, as he started running a hand through his long hair. "There was something else I wanted to tell you, but..."  
  
"But?"  
  
"Well, I just don't know how to word what I wanna say without having it come out wrong."  
  
"Just say it," Dawn coaxed.  
  
"Well, it's just that... you mean alot to me, Dawn..."  
  
Dawn's face broke into a wide grin as she glasped her hands together. "Rob, you... you mean alot to me too," She replied as she rose from her seat and walked over to Rob's side of the booth, sliding in next to him. "You've always meant alot to me, Rob. I just never thought you felt like I did."  
  
"Well..." Rob began, only to be cut off by Dawn pressing her fingers to Rob's lips.  
  
Only hesitating for a second, Dawn quickly pulled Rob's face towards hers, pressing her lips to his in a slow, soft kiss. After a few seconds, she pulled away, a huge grin plastered on her face. Her grin slowly faded when she saw the shocked, and possibly angry look on Rob's normal easygoing and relaxed face.  
  
"Rob, did I do something wrong?" Dawn asked quietly, dropping her hands into her lap as she looked down at her feet underneath the booth.  
  
"Dawn, when I told you I had tell you something, it had nothing to do with us kissing," Rob explained as he ran a finger over his lips.  
  
"Wh... what did you have to tell me?" Dawn stuttered, afraid of the answer Rob would reply with.  
  
"Dawn, I just wanted to tell you that you mean alot to me, and I owe you for showing me that Stacy and I weren't meant to be, but I... I don't have feelings for you in that way," He explained. "Dawn, we're not meant to be."  
  
Dawn felt the tears welling in her eyes, and she choked back the knot forming in throat. She would not cry in front of Rob. As she blinked back tears, she met Rob's hazel eyes with her brown ones. Though her tears were making her vision blurry, she could still see him, his eyes cold and dark. His words ran through her head again. "Dawn, we're not meant to be."  
  
Rob sighed, seeing the tears in Dawn's eyes. This was the way it had to be. "Goodbye, Dawn," He said as he stood up and left the heartbroken Diva behind.

**Short chapter, yes. Sorry. But I promise to make up for it next chapter!!**


	13. Part 13

**Don't own Rob, Dawn, or Stacy... they own themselves... Damnit...**  
  
Missed Chances:

Chapter 13  
  
A small sniffle escaped Dawn as she watched straight ahead, her gaze fixed on the door Rob had walked out of nearly ten minutes ago. She had just made the biggest fool of herself ever. And now Rob was gone. He was really out of her life. For good this time. He was on Raw, and she was on Smackdown. Rob had broken off all ties with Stacy, which was the main reason he'd ever come to Smackdown. After this, she would never get to see him again. And of all ways for the relationship to end, it had to be like this.  
  
"Wait, relationship?" Dawn questioned her own words. "We didn't even have a relationship. I'm such an ass." Sighing, the pretty brunette slid out of the booth and walked out the back door of the restaurant. She didn't need anyone noticing the tears running down her cheeks.  
  
Once out in the sun, she slipped on a pair of sunglasses and made her back to her hotel.  
  
---  
  
Rob quickly made his way down the streets of New York City, hoping no one was noticing him. He didn't want any fans stopping him in the middle of the street for an autograph or something. All he wanted was to go back to his hotel and sleep.  
  
The look on Dawn's the face. The horrible heartbroken expression had nearly caused him to break down and apologize and say that all he'd said was a lie right there. He had never wanted to hurt her, and especially in the way he had. Dawn had thought he was in love with her. He had crushed her.  
  
"I'm such a jackass," Rob muttered as he finally approached his hotel. He quickly made his way inside and headed to his room. As he got to it, he quickly opened the door and went inside, collapsing on his bed as a loud sigh escaped him. "Dawn, I'm sorry," He whispered, closing his eyes.  
  
As he sat in the silence, thinking, Rob couldn't help but wonder if he'd done the right thing. Of course, just coming out of a relationship, he didn't want to just jump into another one, but Dawn just such a special person. The feelings had been there for years, yet neither of the two had ever acted on them. It just seemed like something always stood in their way, which was part of Rob's reasoning for doing what he'd done.  
  
As he slowly drifted off to sleep, Rob quietly muttered, "I'm sorry, Dawn, I never wanted to hurt you."  
  
---  
  
The phone ringing woke Dawn from her thoughts. She had been lying quietly on her bed for at least two hours, and she had no intetions of moving any time soon, but when the phone rang, she wasn't sure if she should answer it.  
  
Finally making her decision, she stretched her left arm out, grabbing her cell phone from the stand by the bed.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Dawn, hey!"  
  
"Oh, hey Trish," Dawn replied, unenthusiastically.  
  
"What's the matter," Trish asked, worry evident in her normally perky voice. Since the two were best friends, Trish could always tell when there was something wrong with Dawn.  
  
"It's nothing, don't worry."  
  
"Dawn Marie, tell me now," Trish demanded, her voice sounding very stern.  
  
Sighing, Dawn sat up straight, running a hand through her long brown hair. "Well, Rob and Stacy broke up," She began, ignoring the small laugh from Trish's end of the conversation. "And then Rob asked me to meet him today. So, I did, and he kind of thanked me breaking them up, or at least making him realize that they weren't meant to be. And then he started talking about our kiss..."  
  
"Woah, woah, woah," Trish interrupted. "I hope you understand how confused I am right now."  
  
"I do, so let me start over, okay? When my parents got into the accident, Rob rushed down to Jersey to see if I was okay. He stayed with me for a while, and then we ended up kissing, and he left. I stayed there, and then I guess him and Stacy broke up. So, then Rob asked me to meet him here in the City, and I did. We were at this restaurant, and he started talking, and for some reason, I got the impression that he had feelings for me. But, he didn't. He told me we could never work out. And for the second time, he left me sitting in a public place, crying like a little kid. I don't understand how he does this to me time and time again."  
  
"Oh, God, Dawn sweetie, I'm sorry," Trish replied sadly. "I'm sure Rob doesn't mean to hurt you, but he really needs to figure out how he feels before he does stuff like this."  
  
"Oh, I'm pretty sure I know how he feels now. He wants nothing more to do with me. I could've swore he felt something when we kissed. How could I have been so stupid?"  
  
"Honey, you're not stupid," Trish countered. "You let your heart do the thinking, instead of your mind. Rob's a very likeable guy. He's sweet and funny, and gorgeous. He's not my type, but I totally get why you had feelings for him. You two have history. I can almost guarantee that there are some feelings there, just maybe not the kind you'd like."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Aww, sweetie, cheer up," Trish tried to help her friend, knowing that it wasn't working.  
  
"I will, Trish, thanks."  
  
"No problem. Oh, but the reason I wanted to call you... didn't you tell me before that you wanted to train?"  
  
"Yeah, it's been a dream of mine for a long time," Dawn replied.  
  
"Well, I did some talking with a few different people, and we all think that if myself and Molly train you, you could be ready to actually do weekly in-ring work every week soon. So, what do you think?"  
  
"Oh God, Trish, it would be the greatest thing ever! Like, I've been wanting this for so long. Do you really think it could happen?"  
  
"Of course, there's just one catch, though."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You're going to have to switch shows from Smackdown! to Raw."  
  
"Ooh... and Rob's on Raw," Dawn quietly replied.  
  
"Yeah, but it's not like you have to talk to him or anything. I'll keep you two away from each other."  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm up for it," Dawn responded, focusing her mind back on actual wrestling, instead of Rob. "I'll talk to Paul Heyman tomorrow at the Smackdown! taping."  
  
"Great, well, I've gotta go, but feel better and I'll talk to you soon!"  
  
"Alright, thanks Trish, bye!" Hanging up the phone, Dawn let out a sigh. Things were getting better in a way. Lying back down on the bed, Dawn smiled softly; all she had left to do was talk to Paul Heyman. She shuddered softly. As much as she loved Paul from ECW, he was just a little creepy sometimes. But, maybe he'd be easy to talk to. She'd find out soon...  
  
---  
  
**Ugh, guys, I'm so sorry I've been taking so long for updates! I haven't been able to get all my ideas straight, plus I've had the end of school and finals and stuff going on. So, for those of you who are still reading, I really appreciate it! I haven't been getting as many reviews as normal lately, so I don't know who's reading and who's not, but I hope you guys like it! Review and let me know what you think! I swear the next chapter will be up faster than this one, and it'll be better. -Nicole- **


End file.
